TOP TIER Plays! - Slay the Spire 5
Jared reaches the end of Slay the Spire, something he has never done before. Synopsis Jared is crushing this game. He is up to the third act, which he never has beaten before. Jared gains a huge hand. Jared easily defeats his first opponent. Jared finds some sentries protecting a weird portal. Jared finds that he will be burned at the end of the turn. The burn cards are mean. Jared takes the explosive damage when the sentries are killed. Jared gets an ice cream relic,and can convert his energy onto his next turn. Jared wants to take advantage of that ability. He finds enemies that need to be defeated on the same turn. Jared is tempted to kill one of the enemies in one turn - and does it despite it being not worth it. Jared has to block and isn't able to get the attacks he needs. Jared gains more energy and cards and he can get rid of all of them, winning the battle. Jared finds a merchant, but doesn't have a lot of gold to use. Jared is annoyed that he has to fight exploding enemies again. The run may now end. Jared tries to destroy the exploder first. Jared needs to attack with the heaviest attacks possible due to thorn damage. Jared becomes frail as he he tries to destroy a guardian. A limit break allows Jared to hit hard and win the fight. Jared can't take on another elite fight, and is forced to heal at a campfire. Jared finds a winding hall. The voices heard make him go insane. He has to choose madness or be cursed with writhe. Jared embraces the madness. Jared fights a Maw. The Maw hits hard. Jared deals many twin strikes to win the fight. Jared finds an anchor and gold. More life link enemies show up. Jared fears the end of the run. Two of them are killed in one attack, and a final twin strike kills the last one. Jared aims to make his way to a camp, but finds two explosive enemies along the way. Jared destroys all of the exploders and is now in a much better position then before. After reaching a campsite, Jared smiths up some of his cards. He finds more thorn enemies. Jared takes them out, and fights a Nemesis. Jared has a long turn of dealing damage, and the Nemesis becomes Intangible. Jared notices the burn cards have been upgraded somehow. He gets burned a lot. Jared rests at a camp to prepare for the boss. The fight starts with an Awakened One and several cultists. Jared is confused by the Awakened One's abilities. Jared prepares for this to be a long fight. Jared loses his armor with a soul attack. Jared can attack for 147, and defeats the Awakened One - but it doesn't die! The Awakened One wakes up,and Jared realizes that he is screwed. Jared gets as many attacks and defence as possible. Jared barely holds on and needs to deal 100 damage in one turn. Jared realizes he can do it, and defeats the Awakened One. He finds a heart, and attacks it. Jared has never got this far into the game before. Jared gets new relics. Credits play. Category:Slay the Spire Category:Videos